Many establishments rely on one or more displays to provide multimedia content to their customers or clients. In some cases, a plurality of displays may be positioned adjacent to one another to create the appearance of one large display. Each display may show an image that is unique in comparison to those of the other displays, or each one may present a portion of content that forms a complete image when the displays are viewed from the perspective of a single display. In today's systems, a single device renders the content that is shown on a collection of displays, whether it is unique to a particular display or is part of one large image formed by the combination of displays. For example, if each display in a collection of displays will present a portion of an image, the single device will render the entire image and will divide the image into portions and transmit them to the displays. This technique requires significant processing power to generate the original image for a collection of displays and even if such capacity could be achieved, the scalability of the system is severely limited.